


Breeding Ground: Fanning the Flames

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Triss and Hadrian share a magical evening. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on February 1st, 2020.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Harry Potter
Series: Breeding Ground [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 16





	Breeding Ground: Fanning the Flames

**Fanning the Flames(Triss Merigold from Witcher)**

  
A soft mewling cry came from Triss Merigold as her lover kissed down her body. She wore nothing but a pair of green panties, silken and soft, as the skilled sorcerer already took her bra off and ravished her breasts. She found herself just melting underneath his touch as he kissed her.

Hadrian Peverell, one of the most skilled sorcerers in the hand, had Triss right where he wanted her. He kissed down her body, pleasuring her breasts. He sucked on her nipples as the horny redhead writhed underneath him. His fingers danced down his lover’s body and made her cry out. His sexual magic envigored her body and got her just thrusting up. He put his fingers on the edge of her panties and rubbed.

“You thought that my prowess was exaggerated,” Hadrian said. “No, never. For I am eternal, and you will experience wonders beyond your wildest dreams.”

Oh, most certainly, in the deepest darkest recesses of Triss’s mind, she could not envision something this sinfully delightful. Hadrian’s naked, body pressed against hers. Triss felt his rock solid muscles and kissed him with passion and devotion. She wanted to show how much she wanted this.

“Why don’t you lie back and allow me to worship you?” Triss suggested.

A fine suggestion and Hadrian did so. The near naked redhead straddled his hips and used her body to worship Harry. Her lips planted a map down Hadrian’s body. All while nearing the object of her obsession. Twelve inches of swollen, pulsing manhood which stood tall and proud. Triss smacked her lips when she got closer to it and Hadrian rose up as her lips closed in to meet them.

A loud “mmmph” sound followed and Triss slipped Hadrian’s endowment as deep into her mouth as possible. Hadrian sat up ever so slightly and massaged the back of her head. He pressed down onto her head as she throated him. Majestic sounds followed with Triss bobbing her mouth up and down Hadrian’s length to further edge him down into her mouth.

Perfect, she was perfect. Triss worshipped Hadrian like it was calling. Her warm throat was the perfect place to release the pent up cum which had been strored in his balls. Which Triss paused to lovingly suck, her vibrant eyes shined brighter than the candles that lit the bedroom.

Those swollen meat sacs increased the hunger of Triss. She cupped them, sucked them, and just inhaled Hadrian’s powerful musk. It made her hungry for him, hungry for his cum. Triss ran her tongue down the length to try and taste the little bit of pre which trickled out.

Triss Merigold had to have more. She thristed for him. Nothing, not even the most refreshing beverage, which quench the thrist. A fire burned in her body and Triss deep-throated the handsome young man.

“I’m going to cum in your mouth,” Hadrian grunted.

He sat up and pumped into her mouth. Triss had been surprised, that Hadrian turned her so she laid down onto the bed. His balls slapped her chin as Hadrian grabbed her head and throat-fucked her. The sorcerer’s powerful hips moved. Triss dripped in excitement at the thought of Hadrian using her mouth as a cum dump. The hungry redhead slurped him and took him in deep into her throat as possible. Not that Hadrian had any problems getting there as he forced his cock deep into her throat.

Hadrian bottomed out and could feel the pleasure just burst through him. Triss’s hot mouth opened up wide and accepted the flood of cum just pouring down from his balls. Hadrian dug his nails into the back of her head and rocked in and out to ride her mouth. The cum just raced down her throat and Triss let out a heavenly moan as she stopped sucking on his manhood.

“Yes, perfect,” Hadrian hissed when he finished into her mouth. “You’re mine.”

Oh, Triss understood that. She gulped down blast after blast of Hadrian’s warm seed until he finished filling her mouth. She swallowed it down. The rush of cum down her throat until her belly made Triss utterly ruin her panties. They were so damp and so soaked.

Hadrian wasted little time removing the soaked article of clothing and throwing them down onto the floor. The horny witch looked up to notice Hadrian’s prick as hard as it had ever been despite him cumming in her mouth. Triss wasted little time in spreading her legs.

“Fuck me,” Triss breathed. “Fuck me as hard as you can.”

A big smile pressed on the face of the most powerful sorcerer alive. He ran his fingers down Triss’s nipples and gave them a soft squeeze. Triss leaned into his hands as Hadrian pressed down onto her. His big prick drove deep into her warm hole. The deeper he pushed, the more her walls opened for him. Oh, yes, it felt so good, Triss could barely hold herself up to do anything other than to inhale this cock into her body.

“YES!” Triss moaned in his ear.

Hadrian grabbed his latest conquest in his arms and drove down into her. He leaned down and touched her body while sliding into them. Brushes against Triss Merigold’s hot body allowed Hadrian to paint a masterpiece all over her body. Every nerve ending tingled as Triss wrapped her legs around him.

Nothing else mattered in her mind, other than getting plowed by this big cock. He kissed up her jaw and then grabbed her by the chin to kiss her hungrily on the lips. Triss returned the kiss with added fire as Hadrian pushed deep into her. Her body contorted against him.

Dozens of thrusts and at least two orgasms on Triss’s part, Hadrian pulled back and laid on the bed. He twitched his cock in Triss’s direction and Triss pounced Hadrian’s cock. Her warm box impaled down onto him and pressed inside of her body. Triss Merigold’s eyes flooded with pleasure the second she rose up and drove down onto him.

She rode him, oh yes, his meat staff speared into Triss’s body. Hadrian leaned in and grabbed her breasts to drive Triss completely insane with pleasure. He repeatedly matched her dropping motions. The inside of her body turned molten with desire the deeper Hadrian plowed into Triss.

“Mmmph!”

They made out ravenously with each other. Hadrian squeezed Triss’s ass to allow her to moan in his mouth. The skilled hands of the sorcerer pushed over her hot body. The emerald eyed wizard grinned as he could feel Triss’s body react to every touch. The connection already had been established. His touch, his presence, his magic, they all resulted in Triss feeling good.

The thought of being addicted to Hadrian’s touch, his magic, his cock, crossed Triss’s mind. But, the fact it felt so good made her just lock on.

“No one’s made me cum like this!” Triss squealed in his ear.

“And no one ever will make you cum better than me,” Hadrian said. “No one will know your body better, not even yourself.”

The confidence and the authority Hadrian gave with those words made Triss just lock onto him and begin to milk his prick. She began to run out of steam and almost stagger. Hadrian pulled her in and sucked on her breasts for a good long while. Oh, Triss submitted to Hadrian’s will and his body.

The most powerful that ever was. Triss smashed down against the headboard which Hadrian pushing deep into her body.

Hadrian rocked down into the fiery woman. Her insides closed down into her. Her walls slickened, almost as if magical forces prepared Triss’s body to be bred and filled with Hadrian’s thick semen. He grabbed her tight and pushed all the way into her.

“All women will cream themselves underneath me,” Hadrian said. “You’re not the first. Nor are you the last.”

“Never!” Triss breathed out.

Hadrian’s fingers skillfully manipulated her to the breaking point. Oh, he took her high and then edged her before he slowed down to a crawl. Triss let out a frustrated growl. Hadrian kissed up her ear and sucked on it to drive Triss beyond mad with pleasure.

“Patience, my dear.”

Oh, those words just burned Triss bad. She did not want patience. Oh, she wanted Hadrian’s thick prick deep inside of her body and pound her, pound her until she was a drooling mess. Which she practically was.

Hadrian picked up the pace. His balls reached their breaking point. He leaned into Triss and edged closer to her. She came all over his prick and Hadrian pulled back to drive deep into her body. Triss clamped down onto him, the want and the need.

Any thought of protecting her womb, flooded out of Triss’s mind. The need to have the most beautiful and powerful children overrode everything else. Hadrian planted his seed inside of her body. It spurted, endlessly, repeatedly, vigorously draining his balls into her body. Hadrian slid out almost completely and bottomed out inside of Triss’s tight cunt when he emptied himself inside of her.

“You’re perfect,” Hadrian breathed on her ear. “An absolute gem.”

Triss squeezed his prick one final time as Hadrian flooded her insides with a full load. He grabbed her tight and kissed down her body. Hadrian toyed with her body, while he finished up.

“A beautiful woman and you’ll be a beautiful mother to my daughters,” Hadrian breathed. “Perfect.”

The final blast and Hadrian ran his hands down Triss’s body. She was ultra sensitive to his touch, something which Hadrian manipulated to the end when he finished breeding her fine body.

She pulled away and the two wrapped in each other’s arms to kiss each other. A magical evening ended and Triss hoped to share many more with Hadrian.  
End.


End file.
